Variation of iron stores over the course of the menstrual cycle will affect fasting blood glucose levels and metabolism. As iron stores decrease during menstruation, we expect to see a decrease in short-term fasting blood glucose concentration. The stages of the menstrual cycle will be tracked by measuring sex hormone levels. The null hypothesis is that we will not find any correlation between body iron stores, blood glucose levels and sex hormone levels.